THE CHOSEN OF CHAOS: Wolf of Discord Book One
by Overlord of All 1597
Summary: Percy Jackson has been betrayed by st aside for his Brother Daniel by everyone he loves.He has nothing left.Until a certain Primordial gives him a chance to redo it all.But this time as the Son of Chaos and Lupa,he shall become Olympus's worst fear 'The Wolf of Discord' T for language and extremely violent content possibly lemons in the future.Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1'Prologue'

_THE CHOSEN OF CHAOS: Wolf of Discord Book One _

**I would just like to stress that I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, that privilege lies with Rick Riordan and his crew of producers and such.**

Prologue

A young man with raven black hair and mesmerizing story green eyes stood at the edge of a hill overlooking a camp filled with who appeared to be normal teenagers and adults all who we laughing and celebrating without a care in the world. His name was Percy Jackson. He was one of those teens but that was not what they were, they were had learnt that he was a demi-god. He had been Eleven when he discovered that he was the son of the great God Poseidon. Percy had always figured that there was something strange about him. After all whenever he entered a body of water, he also came out dry, as if the water hadn't even touched him. He also held the world record for holding his breath underwater. Percy looked over at the huge crowd of people standing around the young man. What hurt Percy the most was his best friend was now clapping the boy's arm. The boy was his half brother Matthew.

It seemed the whole world had forgotten him and what he had done for Olympus. The fact he had saved all there worthless hides, really pissed him off. It was only a few years ago that Percy had learnt about the great prophecy. It turned out he had been the one it was talking about, and he had the choice of saving Olympus or destroying it. Percy looked over at all the Gods now patting the boy on the back and cheering. A few years ago that would have been him they were congratulating. Now though Percy was regretting saving Olympus. In fact all the Gods did was fight and sit up on Olympus doing fuck all, while the world they had promised to look after all those years ago, tore itself apart. Percy Couldn't help but wonder if the world would have been better without the fucking lot of them.

One quest, it only took is godly brother one quest to get their acknowledgement. Percy had been on several quests, and not once did any of the Gods thank him, well unless you count being offered Godhood after the second Titan war. His father claimed Mark as his favorite son and made him heir to his domain. His own mother had practically cast him aside and embraced the bastard as her own. Percy laughed to himself, he still wondered what would have happened had he accepted the offer. He stood up from his spot, rucksack hanging off his back. No one was going to miss him. Everyone was too concerned with his perfect brother. Percy left the beach and walked up the hill for the last time. He quickly patted the Dragon that now guarded Thalia's tree. He then turned and took one last glance at what use to be home from home, but not now. Finally he vanished down the side of the hill, down to his girlfriend's cabin yet he did not know he would never wish to set foot in camp-Half-blood again.

_IN THE VOID THAT RESIDES AROUNG TIME AND SPACE._

A tall figure stood in a pure white throne room looking into a shimmering vortex. He frowned then watched with a sad smile as the one being, the only one of _his_ creations he had deemed worthy of considering a successor fled from what was once his home. The figure couldn't believe what had taken place.

The figure was Chaos creator of the Universe and he could not believe could not believe that the gods and demi-gods cast him aside for someone of lesser importance and they thought he would let it slide. Well they were in for a rude awakening. Chaos had seen enough destruction taken place on his creation, no more would he stand for the Gods laziness, it was time for change.

Chaos then turned back to the viewing globe to see the young man attempting to hitch a ride back to the City, it seems everyone was totally oblivious to his pain and suffering. However Chaos knew there was more to come. He had seen the boys future and knew that he would soon suffer loss again loss that he would not be able to bear.

He saw Percy walked into cabin with a smile on his face and a ring in hand, even if most of the campers had decided that Matthew was the greatest hero to ever live he still had Annabeth and that was all he needed and today he would propose to her. Cresting the hill Percy saw the cabin he needed when he got close enough to see he froze and felt tears well up in his eyes. In the center of the cabin were two people passionately kissing, one was his brother Matthew and the other… was Annabeth. Turning Percy ran towards the exit of camp tears welling in his eyes, it was all he could do not to collapse and breakdown in front of them. He truly had nothing left.

Chaos watched as the young man ran at least a mile away from the camp border before he fell to his knees and screamed to the heavens, he had lost everything, his family, his girlfriend and his reputation. He had nothing left now. Chaos knew it would soon be time for Percy to end it all, but he wasn't going to allow that. This boy had done to much good in the creator eyes, just to allow him to take his own was time for his plan to be implemented but before he could three golden turned to see three old ladies appear out of the glow, one held a pair of rusty scissors, while the other two held a long ball of thread.

"We the fates agree to your plan Lord Chaos. We too feel the Gods have ruled long enough and now is the time for change. We also allow you to change young Perseus fate."

"Really well to me I feel you three have made the boy suffer enough. First the whole of Olympus turns against him, then you take away his love interest and now you destroy his family. Not to mention replace him with a brother he has never seen before. And do not make me remind you niece that I do not need you to allow me to do what I choose " he said as he raised himself to his godly height making the three fates pale as they remembered who the being in front of them was.

" We apologize Lord Chaos

Lord Chaos we forgot our place'' they said in unison with voices laced with fear ''But that was not what we intended for him''

''Oh,what did you intend then'' he asked the daughters of Ananke.

''We intended for the boy to become a god and leave the foolish daughter of Athena, for him to begin a relationship with the daughters of Zeus,Thalia Grace and Artemis of the Moon,father many children and have a happy immortal life with them both''

''Then why did thi-'' Chaos tried to ask before the middle fate stepped forward and said

''The Beings of Olympus in their infinite _wisdom_ produced a self-fulfilling prophecy in young Perseus,they abandoned him of their own choice not ours as the same with the demigods the flock to the supposed strongest like also had Aphrodite entice Perseus to Annabeth to keep him loyal to Olympus till Daniel came along''

''I see,well then if my plan works then he will be able to pay them back ten fold. Will you agree to my plan?''

''That would depend on what you intend to do Lord Chaos,every action will have consequences''

'' That is very true but you see I intend to turn back time, and have the boy re-do everything, but this time instead of being a son of Poseidon, he will be in fact a son of Chaos,my son."

The fate eyes widened. "That is extremely dangerous Lord Chaos, we said you could change Perseus fate, not his past. After all everything needs to be balanced. Your power rivals that of all the Gods on Olympus, and if you intend to have Perseus become your son, then we the fates will have to balance the scales making Perseus almost as strong. You do understand this don't you?" Do you realise the consequences this could have on everything?"

Chaos grinned. "Indeed I do. You see instead of having Perseus save Olympus, I am going to have him destroy it. Then I will have him rebuild it, replacing all the corruption with a council who will finally do what I ask of boy deserves that much and this way he could save the people that were not supposed to me will you agree now knowing what I plan to do"

''The boy is truly the only one worthy of being given this chance'' the fate in the middle said with a sad frown ''he didn't deserve this….We will help you change his fate Lord Chaos,any way we can''They stated in a strong voice.

Chaos turned and grinned. "Do what you wish to balance the scales by the way, my new son will take down anything you put up in front of him."

The three fates grinned along with him . "We will see Lord Chaos, we will see."

_BACK WITH PERCY _

His whole life had been destroyed in one day. First he is replaced by his new brother at camp Half-blood, then he loses the one person who meant just as much to him as his own few friends he had were always busy and could not make time for was occupied by the hunters,Nico was busy as his father's prince and his duties in the underworld,Clarisse and Will Solace were busy with there own with those few friends he barely had stood up from where he had been kneeling before. He needed to get away, he needed to end it all. The pain, the suffering. He had nothing left. He felt his sword in his pocket and knew what he must do. It was the only way to end it all. Heck it would hurt like hell for a few seconds, but then finally he would be at peace.

I remove Riptide and slowly but carefully uncap it for some unknown reason.I hold it by the hilt arms length so the blade was pointed to as I was about to impale myself onto my own sword a golden glow light up the dark the glow oustepped a easily 6''4 dressed in a midnight black suit with a white tie,behind him stood three woman who I couldn't identify.

"Hello Perseus, do you really wish to do this?" the voice was old and ancient but held such power in it that Percy was slightly looked at the man face and saw it appeared that he was in his early twenties with midnight black hair and golden eyes that twinkled with knowledge and bore immense much seeing this man he dropped Riptide to the ground out of fear of the man. The unknown man seeing this flashed Percy a pearly white smile and held out his hand, when Percy didn't shake the man smirked and said as he drew back his hand and rested it at his side

"You are probably wondering who I am correct?" Percy only nodded but that was with apprehension.

"The name is Chaos my dear friend''And was rewarded with seeing the understanding dawn on Percy's face.

Percy realized that he now stood in front of the most powerful being in the universe,the creator of everything even the gods.

"Why are you here Lord Chaos?" Percy questioned as he crouched on one knee in a bow now more cautious and extremely fearful. Chaos only motioned for Percy to stand. Percy followed out of fear and curiosity as Chaos seemed to survey him.

''I am here young Perseus to stop you from making a mistake by killing yourself.

''Why shouldn't I end it my Lord,I have nothing left''Percy replied

''Because young one I am here to make you a proposition''


	2. Chapter 2

THE CHOSEN OF CHAOS: Wolf of Discord Book One

**I would just like to stress that I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, that privilege lies with Rick Riordan and his crew of producers and such.**

Percy Jackson opened his eyes, and groggily sat up as his eyes tried to get accustomed to unfamiliar settings. He looked around and noticed he was in a pure white room easily three times bigger than cabin three,he saw that he was currently in a white king sized bed. He then fell back and slowly remembered everything that had happened, before Chaos had intervened. The deal was Percy could go back in time, if he agreed to become the son of Chaos, and cause as much trouble for Olympus as humanly possible. Percy grinned at how the Gods had treated him in the last time-line. There was no way he was going to allow them to do it again. As the Son of Chaos he had learnt that not only did he have power over water like before, but he could control the base elements of nature: fire, water, earth, air, ice, lightning, and nature . Something he was looking forward to exploring, after all he could see the look on Zeus face when he fired his own lightning bolt at the God of the Skies. He quickly climbed out of bed, and looked down at himself. He was no longer eighteen, but looked like eight or night but something told him that wasn't thing for sure was that he had changed.

Instead of the scrawny body he remembered having during this time he now had the beginning of a six-pack,toned legs as well as a decent muscle build. He was taller than most ten year olds by at least a head taller standing at a solid 5'' most drastic of his changes were of his of the round boyishly handsome face he always had,his faced was now chiseled with high and regal cheek bones,his eyes were the most noticeable .No longer were they ocean green, but brown with a gold sort of glow to them,his teeth were what frightened him though while they were still pearly white the canines in the front of his mouth were elongated and looked like the although his hair was still its regular messy black that would never be tamed,they now held silver streaks and now long enough to reach slightly broader shoulders. Before him was now a completely different that even he could barely believe he was the same person as before.

He never noticed though that chaos had walked into the room and was watching his ''son'' observe the changes he had been gifted he could see the happiness in his it saddened him greatly that he now unfortunately had to deal with telling him the **real** changes that he had been through .He let out a cough to make himself known,he couldn't help but chuckle when Percy's snapped around so fast the had was sure that he had heard a snap.

Percy whipped his head around to see Chaos lord of all creation looking at him with an amused was overjoyed to see the man that had changed him so much that he could not fight the large smile that found itself on his face.

''I see you like the new changes son''he said and was pleasantly surprised when Percy's face cracked into a wider grin, large canines clearly visible in his smile making his features a little more animalistic . He walked up and embraced his new ''father''.

''Thank you father'' Percy said in a soft,sincere voice bringing a smile to Lord Chaos' face.

''Now Perseus we need to discuss a few things''he said in a stern voice before gesturing to the bed for him to sit was surprised to see his father's total 180 emotional change so he just sat and listened ''Perseus I understand you like the changes but not all are from me''seeing his son's confused face he explained ''You see I had originally had planned for you to be the son of me and another Primordial but that would make you too powerful and eventually allow the power to burn you up killing you eaily so I couldn't do that.I had planned later for you to be the son of me and a mortal but as that mortal would most likely die due to the amount of power I posses and I had wanted you to have a mother figure so the only option left was the gods and I did not want to do that to you seeing what they did to suffice to say I was stumped in regards to what I could do until the fates suggested to me the perfect woman''.He drew out inwardly snickering at the anxious look on his son's face.

''You mother Perseus is Lady Lupa the Mother of Rome and a Roman Goddess''

''Roman gods''Percy asked

''Yes son,you see-''He went on to explain to Percy the fall of Greece up and the creation of the Roman Empire following the Trojan War,he also explained to Percy that that was the cause of his different body as well as went on to inform him that in this world that he was given up for adoption as a baby and taken in by Sally Jackson who had Daniel two years the angry look on his son's face he explained that this was to see is she would treat Percy fairly or dote on his this proved true when she neglected him as a child and after a fight between Percy and her where she kicked him out at age six and therefor he ended up here.

It was needless to say that he was both shocked and angry at the end of the explanation,shocked that his mother threw him away for the bastard again,as well as the fact that his real mother was alive and he would get to know was also surprising was that even though he was only six he looked like he was almosta teenager .When asked why this was Chaos said that being the son of the Wolf Goddess he would mature faster physically while for him Lord chaos couldn't help but bring in some father son teasing saying that by the time he would hit puberty he would most likely already be sexually matured.

"So what happens now?" Perseus asked his father.

In response Chaos gave Perseus a sly smile and said, "Now, your training truly begins."

Perseus paled thinking of his training that would cause his father to get that did he knowthat the next eight years would become a true Hades for him.

* * *

**Eight years later **

It had been a very trying eight years for the Son of Chaos and Lupa and in that time he was taught the history of the earth from the creation of Gaia to the fall of Greece up until the creation of the Roman Empire following the Trojan War. Chaos taught Perseus the history of the Gods and Titans as well as explained to him the role of each and every God and Goddess, from the Olympians to minor deities.

During his training with his son the other Primordial Gods seemed to have taken an interest in had first learnt that they were interested in meeting him he was less than pleased but allowed his brother Aether God of Light as well as his sisters Hemera Goddess of the Day and Nyx Godess of the Night to meet young was more than pleasantly surprised when Perseus and the Primordial's began to become in due time Perseus began to see them as elder siblings.

Over the time bonding together the three Primordials had given him their blessings which gave him a bit of their each of their Aether he received pure white wings that would allow him to fly and were able to retract into his Hemera he was given a renewable energy whenever when he was in the light,as well as the ability to cause his eyes and by some extension his wings to shift colour. When he was angry his eyes as well as his wings would turn blood the greatest was that if he was in a fight he was able to turn his wings black making them as a shield,a shield that could not be pierced and were able to use his feather's to fire as arrows that were capable killing monsters and other was an ultimate defence as well as a strong offence.

From Nyx he was able to shadow travel and communicate at night,he could also see in the dark and was stronger at also only needed to sleep one hour at night and was able to speak with any creature that could predominantly hunt at night.

After meeting his mother he could honestly say that he loved he and began to spend as much time as he could.

Perseus was sent to earth once a month to visit his mother where they would spend the day roaming the woods of Europe chatting aimlessly and catching up with each other, away from the prying eyes of of the training his Godly the Son of Chaos he had learnt that not only did he have power over water like before, but he could control all the elements. Something he was looking forward to exploring, after all he could see the look on Zeus face when he fired his own lightning bolt at the God of the with the powers from Chaos, Perseus had inherited, from his mother, the ability to speak to all animals he encountered and in hunting with his mother on his ninth birthday he had learnt that he was able to transform into a large Rhinoceros sized midnight black wolf with streaks of silver in his fur.

As his powers developed so did his abilities and fighting was also extremely gifted in the use of most weapons and long range combat he was known to use his wings to fire his feathers as arrows as well as hunting knives,due to his mother's persuasion ''force and threats'' he had also learned to use a bow and arrow it came to close range fighting he was well practiced with a was also trained in the use of a battle axe and many other weapons he was greatest with a Chaos noticed that he wasn't able to wield any of the swords like he did riptide so as a good father he was he promised himself to fix that.

A few months before his fourteenth birthday he was ordered to appear in his father's throne room that was located in the center of the arrival he saw not only his father but his mother and siblings standing there waiting for him in their full godly [30 feet tall] form waiting for could tell this was serious so he quickly schooled his features making a solemn face as he took a knee in front of his father's throne.

''Perseus over the past eight years you have learned and excelled in everything we could possibly teach you,that being said we have noting left to teach you and as such we have summoned you today to find out you domains as a god''He said with a large proud smile on his face.

''What will my domains be father?''Perseus asked looking up and into his father's eyes.

As if waiting for those exact words three elderly women appeared in a blinding flash of golden were the fates,the main reason he accepted this spoke in unison saying

''All hail Perseus Jackson Primordial God of Battle,Darkness,Time and The Wolf of Discord'' they said in a solemn voice and just as quick as they appeared the left but not before sending Percy a seeing a fate smile was normally a signal to run for your life,they had grown close to the boy and actually wanted to help him since that night.

''D...D...Discord,T..time''he sputtered because both of those domains were supposed to belong to someone else.

''Yes son my Brother has long since chosen to let himself fade into the void so that he could see those he only other person capable of being a master of time is my grandson Kronos and I wasn't going to let that pile of mincemeat get more I decided to give it to someone I trust''Chaos explained,

''Discord on the other hand is more complicated you see discord is a minor form of Chaos it will basically give you the power over chaos energy making you able to kill a god of titan will also be a powerful tool in for when you return to earth''He said

''Needless to say Percy was speechless and awestruck,he knew he would be a Primordial but he never figured he would be in control of two of the most powerful he was sad when he was reminded he had to return to earth soon.

Chaos as if seeing this decided to elaborate ''Yes Percy in a few months the master bolt will be stolen and the same instances that occured back then will happen once again but this time to Daniel so we are sending you to earth from now to accustom and enjoy yourself there before you to have to go to camp''seeing the anger building in his eyes when he mentioned the camp he decided to calm him

''You should remember the reason you will be going there Percy,the Olympions have reigned too corruptly for too long you my son will be their judge and their will have your chance for payback son''.

Percy couldn't help but grin,large canines in his smile at the thought of that came across his mind.

''But before that happens we have a few gifts for you''Nyx stated causing percy to jump after having forgotten the three Primordials were still up to him she pulled out three items a clickable silver ballpoint pen,a black card and a backpack and handed them to her and upon seeing his confusion she decided to elaborate.

''Click the pen little brother''she said with obvious humor in her voice,following her instructions he did just that and was rewarded with a dual edged sword almost a foot longer than riptide and slightly bigger,it had a beautiful purple sheen to it.

''This sword is made from Primordial silver which is stronger than both celestial bronze and imperial gold and can be imbued with chaos energy ambling it to an immrotal''.


End file.
